La Bella & La Bestia
by fanny.swine
Summary: historia muy nice, leela! aaa y perdon si hay mala ortogragia! :3
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo #1'  
Noticia  
Hoy seria un nuevo dia, una nueva vida, de eso estaba segura, algo en mi me daba esa sensacion, podia olerlo, aventura, eso es lo que olia, sali a la libreria del pueblo, Forks, un lugar lluvioso pero muy bonito, es tranquilo, calmado. Iba caminando, podia oler el olor de pan recien salido del horno, caminaba todos me saludaban, pero eso no era comun, siempre he sentido que no pertenesco aqui, siempre he pensado que soy extraña que los demas son demaciado comunes, camine hasta la biblioteca, entre y como era de costumbre estaba vacio, nadie en el pueblo se acostumbraba a venir solo yo, era mi metodo para salir de este planeta, como digo yo, escaparme por unos minutos, entre y hay se encontraba el señor Carter, limpiando sus viejos libros, me vio y me sonrio yo imite sugesto.  
-Como estas Bella!? - pregunto el señor, el señor Carter ya estaba demaciado viejo y enfremo haci que me prometio que para el proximo otoño, me daria la libreria, apenas estabamos en el frio invierno  
-Muy bien señor Carter, como esta!? se siente bien? - pregunte con hostilidad  
-Mejor que nunca, dime que libro buscas!? -pregunto, ya sabia que cada que venia era por un libro, siempre que me llevaba uno lo terminaba en un mismo dia  
-umm...nose!? algo nuevo!? -pregunte  
-No mucho, pero cuando traigan seras la primera en saber - comento, no le traian mucho libros al señor Carter ya que nadie se acerca ni por equivocación aqui  
- me llevare el de ... Diablo - dije mientras pasaba mi mano por los libro para ver cual me llevaba  
- pero si te lo has llevado mas de 4 veces! - me remarco el señor Carter  
-Es que me encanta, el romanticismo, la aventura, me gusta como Stephanie Laurens remarca todo, es facinante - dije mientras tomaba en mis manos el libro y lo habria  
-Si te gusta mucho quedatelo - me sorprendio al decir eso  
-oo Señor Carter, pero y si los supervisores se dan cuenta!? no seria mucha molestia!? - pregunte, me sentiria apenada si lo regañarian por mi culpa  
- No claro que no, llevatelo, ya sabe sque nadie se aparece por aqui llevatelo - me dijo el señor Carter  
-Muchas gracias, en verdad - dije mientras sali y empezaba a leer.  
Camine por el sentro de el pueblo sin despegar la vista del libro, este libro tomaba toda mi atencion desde que habria la primera pagina, me sente en la fuente del centro, me llama la atencion como la joven joven Honoria Wetherby tiene planes en su vida y de pronto todo se le viene abajo, como no buscaba el amor pero lentamente lo encontro. lei tranquilamente hasta que algo o alguien me arrebarato el libro, voltie para ver quien era, me sorprendi al ver que se trataba de Jacob, Jacob siempre a estado detras de mi, era muy guapo todas las muchachas mas guapas del pueblo lo amaban, estaban mas que enamoradas de el pero el desafortunadamente solo tenia ojos para mi, era alto, tez morena, fuerte con un torso muy bien formado, pero siemplremente no era mi tipo, era un ingreido y egoista, siempre a querido que me case con el, era un egoista nada que ver conmigo, yo era una amante de los libros al igual que de la aventura. Vi como observaba mi libro, lo miraba con desprecio y sin interes, lo miro y luego a mi.  
-Como te puede gustar esto!?- pregunto Jacob sin interes  
-Para tu informacion esto es mucho mejor que estar en bares con admiradores interesados- trataba de tomar mi libro, Jacon se la pasaba en bares con sus admiradores ya que era el mejor cazador del pueblo  
-Como puedes leer esto, esta lleno de ... palabras - dijo mientras tiraba el libro al lodo, eso me molesto y corri hasta el y lo rescatye de que callera en el pleno lodo  
-Algunos usamos nuestra imaginacion - dije mientras limpiaba el lodo que se salpico  
-Bueno te dejo hermosa, te veo luego - dijo mientras trataba de besarme pero lo desvie  
-Si suerte- dije mientras daba un paso atras  
El se fue riendo como un completo sinico - iSinico! - le grite, tome mi libro y volvi a la parte donde me habia quedado,seguia leyendo mientras encontraba el camino a casa, leia placidamente hasta que me di cuenta que habia llegado a casa, sin entuciasmo deje el libro en mi mochila y abri la puerta, llegue y me comi una manzana iba a subir a mi cuarto a seguir leyendo pero una voz madura me llamo, solo una persona puede tener esa voz, mi papa, Charlie.  
-Hija ven para aca, tenemos que hablar - dijo mientras se dirigia a la cocina, deje mi manzana con el libro y me dirigi a la cocina con mi papa, llegue y el estaba sentado en la mesa, algo preocupado, claro lo conocia muy bien, era su unica hija, mi mama murio cuando yo tenia 7 años, me sente en una de las sillas, quede a cara con el.  
-Dime que es lo que necesitas papa!? - dije mientras lo miraba a la cara, no directamente a los ojos, siempre he tenido ese nervio de mirar a la gente a los ojos  
-El problema es Bella que tengo un nuevo trabajo, y te tengo que dejar aqui sola - dijo mientras se sobaba la barbilla, mi papa trabajaba como agente de seguridad, tenia que hacer operativos y cosas haci, no era tan malo, la mayoria del tiempo me dejaba sola, cual era el gran problema  
-Claro papa, pero cual es el problema, casi siempre me dejas sola - dije mientras jugaba con mis manos  
-Bella va a ser por un mes, a un lugar muy lejos y no se si ...vaya a regresar - que no tenia planeado regresar, no, el siempre regresaba, como que no iba a regresar, no, simplemente no  
-No papa, tu tienes que regresar siempre lo haces - dije mientras me levantaba con demaciada fuerza de la silla haciendo que las frutas brincaran y calleran al suelo, esta ves venci mi panico y lo mire a los ojos con demaciada furia, mi panico al ver a la gente a los ojos era raro, siempre que lo hacia algo malo sucedia, algo terrible, la muerte de mi madre, esa noche la mire a los ojos y al otro dia tenia cancer en el pulmon, en ese entonces no sabia lo que mis ojos podian hacer y la volvi a mirar y derepente nos avisan que el cancer se expande muy rapido, y despues de una semana murio, al instante de saber que es lo que habia pasado con mi papa que quede plasmada y interrumpi el cruze de miradas que teniamos me sente.  
-Perdon, no fue mi intencion, pero como es que no vas a regresar!? - dije mientras volvia mi vista a mis manos  
-me contrataron para jefe de policias primarios en otro estado y no debo desaprovechar una oportunidad haci, ves como estamos economicamente - bueno en eso si tenia razon, pero el era el unico al que tengo  
-Bien, pero promete llamar seguido - dije ya rendida, por mas que insistiria era mas que obio que perderia  
-Claro, ahora ire a empacar mis cosas, me voy hoy en la tarde - dijo mientras me daba un beso y se marchaba por las escaleras.  
Estaba en mi cuarto "leyendo" claro que no, no podia leer, la situacion me tiania angustiada, por mas que trataba de leer no podia, la imagen que mire a mi papa a lo ojos me tenia angustiada, quisiera desahacer el momento, pero es demaciado tarde, escuche como mi papa bajaba sus maletas, corri las escaleras para alcanzarlo, estaba subiendo sus maletas le ayude a subir unas pocas a su pequeño auto  
-bueno esta es la despedida bella - dijo mientras me abrasaba - prometo llamarte siempre, a cada momento - dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente, iba a echar de menos a mi viejo, pero esto era su trabajo y debia aceptarlo.  
Llego la tarde y mi papa se tenia que ir, me abraso por ultima vez y se marcho, no se por cuanto tiempo me quede hay viendo desaparecer el auto hasta que comence a tener frio y me metia a la casa cabaña, observe una foto de papa y yo, acarisie su rostro - te echare de menos viejo - dije mientras una silenciosa lagrima salia de mis ojos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo #2 Prisionera  
Charlie Pov.) Estaba a medio camino, pero las cordenadas no estaban de todo correctas, estaba en medio del solitario bosque, mi mapa estaba mal deberia estar en mi nuevo trabajo hace 2 horas, pero no estaba aqui perdido en la tinieblas. Lo unico que se podia observar por el bosque eran lobos, y ramas caida, muertas del frio derepente el auto se para, intente arrancarlo pero nada, sali con mi abrigo ya que hacia demaciado frio, tome el mapa para seguir a pie, me tope con unos letreros que se supone que deberian dar señales pero los letreros ya estaban borrosos no habia nada escrito en ellos, habian dos caminos los dos frios y oscuros decidi tomar el camino de la derecha, alomejor era un atajo, tome mi linterna y me dirigi hay, todo era solitario, nada parecia con vida, temblaba con cada paso que daba, pero para distraerme pensaba en Bella en como estaba, que estaria haciendo, yo siempre he pensado que Jacob era un buen chico y ya que esta tan interesado en Bella podrian ser una muy buena pareja, pero para mi Bella el no es nada no es de su tipo, Bella es muy resguardada, solo es libro con las personas con las que se siente segura, es desconfiada, camine por el camino solitario, escuhco unos gruñidos detras mio voltie lentamente para ver que era, derepente sale un enorme lobo de una colina queriéndome atacar, corri lo mas rapido possible, corri y corri hasta que llegue a una reja, estaba tan asustado que la brinque sin importan nada, no me di cuenta que al momento de brincar solte la linterna, en este momento no me importaba segui corriendo hasta que me tope con una gran puerta, limpie mi sudor y abri la puerta lentamente esperaba que alguien me podria hospedar por un momento, entre todo era oscuro y frio, las paredes blancas pero el color no haci efecto, los muebles eran de modelo antiguo pero entre tanta penumbra habia una gran silla enfrente de una gran fogata, me acerque a la fogata para calentarme un poco, despues de haberme calentado un poco, camine por la casa, se me haci muy raro, abri un poco la ventana para que entrara un poco de luz, pude notar que la casa era gigante, enorme, era un mansion, me empese a incomodar y grite para que alguien me escuchara no queria ser una molestia.  
-Hola!? Hola!? hay alguien aqui!? - pregunte, era mas que obio que habia aguien aqui, pero solo para saber  
-No quiero incomodar, solo quiero hospedarme por un rato, estoy perdido en el bosque, hola!? - grite al darme cuenta que nadie me respondia, mire a mi alrededor y veo que alguien se aproximaba a mi, era una mujer y un hombre de 30 años, mi corazon se aceleraba con cada paso que daban  
-Señores, no quiero ser una molestia, esque...estoy perdido y necesito direciones- dije antes de que llegaran a mi  
-No se preocupe, sientese, yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme, vamos por te para que se pueda calentar y tranquilisar - dijo el hombre, era rubio, alto, ojos azules y de tez blanca  
-Esta bien - dije aun temblando, me tendio una cobija, rapidamente me cobije, moria de frio  
-No se preocupe todo estara bien - me dijo la mujer, ella tenia el pelo cobrizo, ojos colos dorado ardiente, tez blanca, y algo de mi estatura no muy alta ni tan baja, se fueron los dos, me quede observando la fogata, no se por que momento me quede viendo la fogata, hasta que escucho un horrible tuido que hiso que saltara, derepente siento una frioa y grande mano jalarme de mi gran abrigo, no se que paso, todo era tan rapido y repentino, me estaba alsando del suelo, estaba palido y temblando, no sabie que era, solo que era grande y muy fuerte, mire a lo que sea que me estubiera tomando de la chamarra, pero puede ver que sus ojos eran oscuros, esmeralda pero oscuros.  
-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ENTRAR A MI CASA SIN MI PERMISO!- Grito, me dejo caer, el piso era frio, esta escena me daba temor, panico, escuche unas tasas caer al piso, mire y eran Carlisle y Esme, Carlisle tomaba a Esme, Esme solo lloraba  
-Ten piedad, Edward - grito Esme, con que Edward se llamaba, Edward..me suena...Edward, es el mas rico de todo Washington, habia escuchado de el cosas impresionantes pero nunca nada como esto  
-NO TE METAS ESME'! AHORA TU...TE LLEVARE AL CALABOSO'! - calaboso!? no que pasara con mi Bella  
-Nooo'! mi hija, debo ir con mi hija'! - grite, pero no hiso caso, me llevo arrastrando, Esme solo llorraba desconsoladamente en el brazo de Carlisle, es solo lo miraba con dolor  
No se por donde le dio pero lo ultimo que supe es que me encontraba encerrado en un lugar pequeño y oscuro con llave y una pequeña ventana en la puerta  
-Te quedaras aqui, a pudrirte como yo - fue lo ultimo que dijo y se marcho  
pensaba en mi Bella en como estara, lo unico que pude hacer fue llorar por misericordia

Bella Pov.) Donde estaba Charlie, deberia estar aqui desde hace 1 semana, habia pensado que se atraso o algo haci' pero no llegaba ya habia pasado el mes y no llegaba, nunca llamo, pero siempre me negaba a ir, la preocupacion llego a mi, y a mi mente llego cuando lo vi a los ojos, algo malo le habra de haber ocurrido, no solo esta atrasado, si es solo eso, me afirmaba a mi misma, pero por que no llega, caminaba en circulos, me decidi a ir a buscarlo, todo esto era muy raro, tome las llaves de mi camioneta, prendi mi camioneta, no era muy nueva pero con que tuviera motor todo estaba bien era un 1963 Chevrolet StepSide C-10, iba por el camino, rapidamente llegue a mi destino, todos se me quedaban viendo, los nuevos policias, eran raros nada en comun con Charlie, busque a Charlie pero no estaba haci que decidi preguntar.  
-Hola..am señor,,no se encontrara por aqui Charlie Swan!? - pregunte a un señor chaparro y gordo, se comia una dona  
-No..se acaba de ir hace 3 dias - como'!? ya se habia ido, pero por que no estaba!?  
-Como!? ya se fue!? y no sabe a donde fue!?- pregunte  
-No..dijo que se iba a casa con su hija, talves si va a buscarlo hay!? - acabo de llegar de hay  
-Bueno gracias por su ayuda - camine a mi camioneta y arranque, pero entonces donde estaba  
Segui un camino que no conocia, no se por que le daba por aqui, pero tenia la corazonada que estaba por aqui, el camino estaba solo y abandonada, hacia mucho frio, haci que me puse mi chamarra, segui el camino per nada, estaba por rendirme y salir de hay pero derepente vi una luz de lo lejor que me daba directamente a los ojos, deje el auto hay y camine hasta la luz, vi que era una linterna. pera estaba de otro lado de una gran reja, pude alcanzar la linterna y vi que tenia un nombre "Charlie Swan" el estaba tras esa reja, debia rescatarlo, brinque la barda con cuidado, corri para buscarlo y me di cuenta que tras esa reja abia una gran casa, mas bien mansion, vi una puerta y la abri lentamente, todo era horrible y oscuro, parecia abandonado, sin vida, con miedo, este bosque no tenia vida, vi luces sobre una escaleras, corri haci ellas talves aqui se encontraba Charlie, subi las escaleras y todo el cuarto estaba lleno de cuartos chiquitos como para una persona, parecia una carcel.  
-Charlie!? - grite, talves no se encontraba aqui!?  
-Bella!? eres tu!? - escuche esa voz desde un cuartito, ese era Charlie, fui hasta la celda y tome la mano de Charlie  
-Pero quien te a hecho esto!? - pregunte con enojo, iba a matar a quien le hiso esto - Estas helado, estas muy enfermo - lo estaba  
-Bella tienes que salir de aqui, y no regreses jamas, no quiero que te hagan daño - me grito Charlie, pero por que queria que me alejara de el!?  
-Pero por que dices eso Charlie, te voy a sacar de aqui - dije mientras trataba de safar el candado pero derepente una gran fria mano me jalo de hay, Charlie se puso palido  
-QUIEN ERES TU!?- me grito el forastero  
-QUIEN ERES TU PARA ENCERRAR A MI PADRE!? - LE GRITE, LO IBA A MATAR  
-NO HAS RESPONDIDO MI PREGUNTA!- me grito, me aferre a la puerta, la bestia estaba del otro lado de la luz, queria a mi padre libre, y ahora, pero seria inutil luchar con el, haria todo por Charlie, que tal si..  
-Te tengo una propuesta! - le dije apenas en un susurro  
-No estoy para negocios, ahora salte antes de que te encierre con tu padre - me dijo con la voz mas calmada  
-Yo sere la prisionera pero deja libre a mi padre, esta muy enfermo - dije, esto debia servir, si Charlie seguia aqui se iba a morir  
-Estarias dispuesta a hacer eso por el!? - pregunto apenas en un susuroo  
-Claro, es mi padre y lo amo - dije, pero tenia curiosidad en saber quien era esa bestia  
-Esta bien, tu seras mi prisionera y no padras escapar estaras aqui por el resto de tu vida, toda tu eternidad - bien este era mi fin, pero con tal de que Charlie estubiera bien era capaz de todo  
-Esta bien..pero...podrias pasar a la luz.!? - pregunte, el solo no se movio, podia observar que se estremecio, cuando menos me di cuenta dio un paso a la luz, y hay fue donde conoci la belleza, era alto, tez blanca, pelo cobrizo y sus ojos...color esmeralda pero apagados, como si no tuvieran color,parecia que sus ojos no tenian vida, como si el no tenia vida, era tan guapo, el hombre mas guapo que habia visto a mis cortos 18 años de edad, pero tan bello y con un corazon tan cruel.  
-Bien ya tuviste lo que querias haci que a lo que estabamos - dijo, abrio la puerta, mi padre al ver que se abrio la puerta se abalanzo sobre para abrasarme, lo abrase pero nuestro abrazo fue interrumpido por la mano de la bestia, se llevo a Charlie a jalones  
-Todo estara bien papa, recurda que te a..- pero la bestia ya se habia llevado a Charlie, me acurruque en una esquina y chille todo lo que pude, esto era una pesadilla, una estupida pesadilla que yo provoque, si solo no lo hubiera visto a los ojos'!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo.3  
"Tortura"  
La celda era fría y chica, lloraba desconsoladamente no volvería a ver a Charlie, soy una estupida, todo esto es mi culpa si solo hubiera evitado mirar a Charlie a los ojos, soy una maldita, una estupida, no merecia vivir era una malnacida, ganas e vivir ya no tenia. Me aoville en una esquina abrasaba mis piernas sobre mi pecho, mis mejillas estaban empapadas de lagrimas, escondi mi rosto en mis rodillas, merecia vivir esta en silencio escuche el candado de la puerta abrirse, limpie rapidamente mis lagrimas con la palma de mi mano, la puerta se estaba abriendo, acas era el quien la abria, la bestia celestial, cruel como piedra pero hermoso como esmeraldas, esmeraldas, sus ojos, mi sueño fue interrumpido cuando su bello rosto se asomo por esa puerta seguro lucia horrenda, me miro por un momento, pero no sabia que tipo de mirada era esa, lujuria!? no, el unico que me daba esas miradas eran Jacob, Amor? no, solo me las daba Charlie, esa mirada era...Cariño!?. Lo mire con mis ojos desorbitados el cambio su mirada a una cruel y fria, su rostro era hermoso, podia identificar que su piel era suave y tersa, su cuerpo hermoso y escultural que mas podia esperar, sus cabellos desordenados y rebeldes de color cobrizo, labios rojos antojables, ojos verdes, verdes como la esmeralda pero en este instantes eran frios y distantes.  
-Bien, acompañame para dirigirte a tu alcoba!- dijo, pero esta vez no gritaba, su voz era suave, aterciopelada, tan ... hermosa  
-Alcoba!? - vepeti, algo no me cuadraba, que no seria como en las peliculas, no me quedaria aqui a morir lentamente? o acaso a morir de hambre o de una infeccionpor ratas?  
-Acaso quieres quedarte aqui? - a decir verdad no soportaba un minuto mas aqui, me levante lentamente sacudi un poco el polvo que tenia en mi trasero y me coloque a su lado, su aroma era embriagante, un olor tan exquisito, que no dañaba mis fosas nasales acambio las mejoraba, me guio fuera del calaboso, me guio a un lugar en especifico pero no puse atencion por que una pregunta fugas cruzo mi mente, Como estara Charlie? deseguro desesperado para encontrar a su hija torpe,una lagrima silenciosa se derramo por mi mejilla, rapidamente limpie con la palma de mi mano el rasto que dejo la lagrima. No se cuanto tiempo estube pensando en Charlie cuando derepente el se detuvo, lo observe y abrio unas grandes puertas de un cuarto delante de nosotros, lo mire incredula, era un cuarto para dama habia un gran closet lleno de ropa de todo tipo al igual que de zapatos, una gran cama matrimonial o incluso mas grande casi lo triple ensima de el un gran cabellon blanco que hacia juego con las sabanas y colchas enfrente de ella un gran buró con una gran espejo en ella  
fragancias para dama todas de diferentes lugares Paris, Canada, Inglaterra etc. El cuarto era de color hueso tenia repisas con anticuedades lo mire el estaba serio con una perfecta linea en los sabios, mi rosto era de tristeza pero con un poco de entusiasmo.  
-Aqui es donde dormiras, espero y estes comoda aqui ahora te demostrare la servidumbre - Como demonios se supone que debo estar como da aqui he perdido toda mi vida en un cruze de miradas, lo miraba a los ojos todas veces necesarias, le deseaba el mal se lo merecia.  
Toco un boton que estaba a lado de los apagadores  
-Alice! trae a todos aqui! - Dijo y solto el boton y volvio su mirada a mi seria y cruel  
Se podian escuchar unas pisadas en las escaleras, como si alguien corriera derepente aparecen 2 mujeres y 2 hombres, una de las mujeres era chaparra, tez blanca como la de el, ojos color miel ardiente, pelo negro y las puntas dando a todos lados, le calculaba unos 20, la segunda mujer era alta, blanca, ojos color miel dorado, pelo ondulado y color caramelo, las dos al verme posaron una hermosa sonrisa en su rosto, acaso les alegraba que estuviera aqui? un hombre era alto tez blanca, pelo dorado, ojos color azul, igual sonriente que los demas, le calculaba unos 35 al igual que la de pelo caramelo, el segundo era algo chaparro como la de pelo negro, pelo corto, ondulado y dorado, blanco al igual que todos, la de pelo negro y el parecian de la misma edad, tenia ojos dorados, el acambio de los demas estaba completamente serio, mire a la bestia que tenia a mi lado, el estaba perforandome con cada mirada.  
-Ella es Alice, liempieza - dijo mientras apuntaba a la de pelo negro, me sonrio y yo hice lo mismo  
-Ella es Esme, cocina - dijo mientras apuntaba a la de pelo caramelo, me sonrio con una gran sonrisa  
-El es Carlisle, Chofer- señalo al de ojos azules  
-El es Jasper, majordomo - el de ojos dorados despues de tanta seriedad me sonrio y yo a el  
-Bien te dejare sola para que puedas ajustarte, cualquier cosa llamas a servicio - dijo mientras señalaba el boton a lado de los apagadores  
-Bien que esperan a trabajar,- dijo mientras salian, cerro la puerta, corri hasta la puerta y me derrumbe, querria morirme, llore y escuche unos pasos, ahogue mi llanto y escuche  
-Edward, de donde la sacaste, mirala esta derrumbada, quiero saber todo - dijieron, aseguraba que esa era Alice, pero lo que mas me impacto fue saber el nombre de la bestia, tenia un nombre fuera de lo comun, un nombre celestial, un nombre hermoso, Edward  
-Alice acaso te tengo que decir todo? - dijo el un poco enfadado  
-Sii'! - racalco Alice, escuche un bufido de parte de el y escuche todo alejarse, me volvi a derrumbar en mi lugar, a olvidarme de todo.

.

.  
Entre al baño tenia el rosto completamente rojo de tanto llanto, escuche que alguien tocaba en la puerta rapidamente sali y abri la puerta y hay se encontraba la tal Alice con una bandeja de comida en sus manos  
-Puedo pasar? - pregunto ella muy amablemente,no dude dos veces y la deje pasar, necesitaba compañia,contar todo lo que siento, nos sentamos en la cama y coloco la nadeja de comida en la cama.  
-Supuse que tenias hambre y quedrias un poco de compañia? - me sonrio ampliamente y para ser sincera necesitaba las dos cosas, me sirvio un plato de huevos con tocino y un jugo de naranja  
-No quieres? - pregunte  
-No gracias ya comi - dijo ella dandome una calida sonrisa, comi placidamente de todo, ella solo reia de como comia cuando termine coloque los platos en una pila, los lavaria despues, ahora solo queria hablar con ella  
-Siempre es haci? - me ofreci a preguntar  
-No siempre,es solo que no le gusta que intrusos entren a la cas - dijo ella con una gigante sonrisa  
-Charlie no entro aqui por conveniensa, yo conosco a mi padre y se que no es capaz de eso! - grite, como podian insinuar eso, Charlie jamas haria eso, el me enseño los valores y a ponerlos en practica.  
-Charlie,eres hija del Jefe Swan? - prehunto ella incredula  
-Si pero ese no es el punto, por que es haci debe tener una razon, Charlie no merecia esto ...yo...si! - dije empesando a sollozar  
-Por que dices eso Bella? - pregunto ella con la voz mas suave y tersa que jamas habia escuchado, lo mas cariñoso de mi vida, pero un momento...como sabe mi nombre?  
-Como sabes mi nombre? - pregunte, ella sabia algo, algo que yo debia saber  
-Bueno...amm...eres hija del Jefe Swan...es de lo mas normal saber tu nombre..no? - dijo ella, algo era cierto pero entonces por que actuaba tan nerviosa  
-Bien al grano, por que le hiso eso a Charlie, el tiene un rosto angelical, podria jurar que si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias hubiera creido que era de lo mas normal, lo mas hermoso y angelical - dije abriendo los ojos aun cristalinos por las lagrimas que habia derramado  
-Bella las apariencias engañan, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada no te sientas culpables - dijo mientras acarisiaba mi mejilla empapada, pero por que hacia esto, yo era la unica culpables de todo.  
-Por que haces esot? yo soy la unica culpable, si solo hubiera evitado mirar a Charlie a los ojos todo estaria bien, Charlie en casa, conmigo, tranquilos, soy una estupida - dije sollosando y empesando a derramar lagrimas  
-Por que dices eso? - pregunto ella muy amablemente  
-Por que una vez hice los mismo con mama y derepente se muere - practicamente le grite en la cara - Moriria si algo le pasara a Charlie es lo unico que me queda - dije bajando la mirada  
-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada Bella..-  
-Claro que la tengo - la interrumpi  
-Bella talves es solo el destino - dijo intentado calamrme, corri a sus brasos y descarge todo mi llanto.  
-Llora eso te hace bien - dije ella mientras acariciaba mi pelo suavemente, me separe de ella con una amplia sonrisa y limpie los llantos de mi cara, ella me miraba con lastima  
-Bien, pero por que es haci Edward, por que estan cruel? - pregunte, nombrar su nombre era como gloria en mis labios  
-Creo que es mejor que lo averiguez por tu cuenta nos es apto que yo te lo cuente, pero algo si te puedo decir, a sufrido mucho Bella- menciono ella mientras me daba el ultimo abraso y tamba los platos - Espero ser amigas Bella - dijo mientras me daba una calida sonrisa y marchaba por esa puerta, despues de todo creo que tendria una amiga, la que nunca tuve, me sentia bien, ya no tenia ganas de llorar. Esta era mi tortura y la tendria que aceptar.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4  
Sweet Nothing  
Vivir en este lugar era un infierno a escepcion que tenia una amiga,bueno mi unica amiga ya que en Forks todos me concideraban anti-normal, Alice era una muy buena persona aparte de todo este tiempo que llevo aqui, 2 semanas Alice se ofrecio a enseñarme la casa, la casa era verdaderamente enorme, en todo el recorrido Alice me sonreia como tratando de hacerme sentir en casa pero eso nunca ocurreria, habia una cocina enorme y un comedor largo y hermoso, la sala grande y espaciosa,toda la casa era negra y fria sin una chispa de vida, lo que mas me sorprendio de la casa es que habia una bibloteca enorme, habia cantidad de libros aproveche y me lleve unos tres para no aburrirme tanta curiosidad de ver toda la casa, me habia sorprendido mucho un pasillo estaba por ir hay cuando Alice me jalo y me dijo que hay estaba prohibido, que ese lugar era prohibido a toda costa, obio no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.  
Edward parecia que no vivia en esta casa, se iba muy temprano de la casa y cuando regresaba yo no me daba cuenta ya que caia rendida en los brazos de Morfeo,nisiquiera me dirigia la palabra, entonces para que demonios estaba aqui?, me sentia atrapada sin poder salir, era asfixiante, no poder salir, ver el verde pasto y ningun rayo de luz.  
Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo un libro muy interesante ya era de noche a esta hora yo ya estaria dormida pero este libro llamaba mucho mi atencion,leia entretenidamente cuando derepente la puerta se abria rapidamente haciendo un ruidoso sonido, era Edward,cerro la puerta y se acerco a mi casi tambaleando.  
-Estas borracho!? - la pregunta era obia y estupida pero que mas daba  
-Shhhh! - dijo el poniendo su dedo en su boca en señal que me callara  
-Que haces aqui? - pregunte algo enojada, deje el libro en la mesa de noche y me acerque a el, iba con el pelo todo desacomodado como siempre rebelde, el saco todo mal puesto, la corbata toda aguada y mal puesta, su cara era la misma hermosa como siempre aunque eso si su aliento era puro alchol revuelto con su gran aliento  
-Shhhh!- volvio a decir pero ahora puso su dedo en mi boca - no va a pasar nada malo, solo vamos a disfrutar - a que se referia con eso?  
No me di cuenta pero cuando menos lo esperaba tomo mi mano y la beso su tacto era tan hermoso que hiso que una corriente electrica recorriera mi todo mi cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, despues de haber besado mi mano beso el resto de mi brazo, este tacto hiso que me estremeciera, llego hasta mi hombro y lo beso, lo mordio, yo tenia panico estaba hay congelada como estatua, ahora sabia a lo que se referia y a que queria llegar,rapidamente reacione y trate de alejarme pero me lo impidio abrazandome de la cintura, llego a mi oreja y la mordio con delicadesa y susurro - hagas lo que hagas de cualquier manera te tomare- esa frase me impacto, derepente una silenciosa lagrima se desliso de mi mejilla derramando todo dentro de mi, el despues de haber besado mi oreja bajo a mi cuello y lo beso con rudeza pero a la ves tan tenia ni la mas minima idea de saber que hacer, estaba asustada con panico, que podia hacer lentamente nos fue llevando a la me iba a hacer me di cuenta que Edward ya me habia recostado en la gran cama, es solo que estaba toltamente en shock. El dejaba calidos besos por donde iba, un gran camino sobre mi desde mi mano y termino hasta mi cuello, por no haber sido por estas circunstancias me hubiera exitado pero aorita ese sentimiento no se despertaba en mi. Olia tan bien, una colonia tan masculina, una fragancia tan deslumbrante,pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Tarde en darme cuenta que estaba en paños menores y el estaba en panico, que se supone que deberia hacer, no dejaria que me arrebatara la virginidad tan rapido. Rapidamente me empese a remolver en la cama, buscaba mis brasos para poder alejarme de el pero el las tenia sujetadas muy fuertemente, Esto no podia sucederme. Edward respiraba pesadamente, sabia que estaba molesto pero eso no me importaba, no ahora. Se acerco a mi oreja y susurro  
-"Vas a ser mia hagas lo que hagas,¿sabes por que?, por que eres MI PRISIONERA y eres solamente mia" - susurro en mi oreja para despues morderla palabras MI PRISIONERA resonaba en mi mente por lo que paresian horas, yo me merecia esto y deberia sufrirlo, solo queria que esto terminara, queria despertar de mi pesadilla, pero muy fondo en mi sabia que eso jamas sucederia.

.

.

.  
Desperte envolvida por sabanas blancas y muy a mi alrededor no habia nadie solo yo, las sabanas estaban todas revueltas y mi ropa estaba tirada por todos lados, para mi mal consentimiento recordé todo lo sucedido la noche pasada. Me tire en la cama y llore, llore todo lo que pude ya no queria vivir, mi vida ya no tenia perdido todo y ahora yo era una Prisionera, moje mi almohada mis llantos salian sin control, llore por tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta que me habia dejado llevar por Morfeo y eso fue lo mejor, olvidarme de todo y todos.

.

.

.  
Desperte,de nuevo,me cambie y arregle el cuarto no queria acordarme de nada, era una trotura para mi. Lo odio lo mas que puedo, el me destruyo, me arruino, era un imbecil sin corazó sente a lado de la gran ventana que tenia, me sente en un gran sillon que habia hay lleno de alcolchonados cojines, el cielo estaba estaba nublado lleno de nubes tristes, ningun rayo de luz emitia, haci me sentia yo. Y como nube triste lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, las nubes hicieron lo tan fuerte que causo una tromenta, no tenia hambre ni ganas de Alice toco la puerta haciendome saber que traia el almuerzo, no le hice caso y le hice saber que no tenia hambre, Alice me pregunto si tenia algo o si necesitaba su necesitaba y queria estar sola, Alice se marcho. El habia causado esto, que me sintiera como basura sucia y habia apartado de todo y todos creando mi propia burbuja,Lo unico que queria era ser liberada a la paz, lejos de ocaciono esto, el ocaciono que lo odiara y se lo habia ganado.  
Estaba tomando un trago amargo, nada de lo dulce. Sweet Nothing'


	5. Chapter 5

La Bella y La Bestia "La Flor"  
Bella Pov.)Habia decidido salir de mi habitacion,necesitaba salir de este lugar estar encerrada no era lo a la cocina seria lindo ver a Esme o talves a Alice aparte para ser sincera tenia algo de hambre, baje pero no habia nadie eso era raro, que dia era hoy!? Estar encerrada me quita la memoria pero ahora que recuerdo creo que era Domingo, claro talves era su dia de descanso, asi que decidi prepararme un sandwich (creo que asi se escribe) almorse agusto, aunque un poco desepcionada por esta gran soledad, ninguno de los empleados se encontraba, Alice!?Esme!?Jasper!?Carlisle!? absolutqmente nadie e incluso Edward. Odiaba a esa Bestia eso era lo que era una horrible bestia la cual yo odiaba, pero algo muy dentro de mi, muy profundo sentia lastima por el aunque en verdad como si necesitira mi lastima. Termine de almorzar pero me sentia inmensamente aburrida, no tenia ganas de leer un libro, y menos querer regresa a mi habitacion talves y daria un paseo por este lugar aunque para ser sinceros me daba miedo. La cocina ya la conocia al igual que el gran comedor, el unico que comia hay era Edward y como siempre, solo, yo preferia comer con Alice y toda la familia de limpieza. Carlisle era como un padre para mi aunque todavia extraño a mi viejo Charlie, como estara!?. La sala era grande y espaciosa pero como toda la casa, solitaria, la libreria tambien era grande, mas bien gigante, tenia estudio, muchisimas recamaras, algunas las habitaban Alice y los demas pero habia una recamara que me daba mucha curiosidad pero como todos sabian la sala este era prohibida por todos, bueno ese todos soy yo, ya que Alice, Esme y todo entraban claro con autorisacion ee el. Pero por ahora la curiosidad me mataba y no habia nadie, nadie se enteraria, camine hasta esa puerta negra, era gigante la abri lentamente, no podia ver nada el cuarto estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, mi vision se dio su tiempo para poder ver y cuando pude me sorprendi. El cuarto estaba hecho trizas, las cortinas cerradas totalmente y desgarradas, algo dentro de mi me pedia a gritos que saliera de ahy pero mi maldita curiosidad me ganaba. La cama estaba mal acomodada aparte de chueca. Los cuadro derrumbados en el piso, algunos rasgados y otros rotos en el vidrio. Algo me llamo mucho la ate cion.", era un resplendor, pero que!? Me acerque al lugar y me queda atonita hay, era una hermosa rosa, la flor mas bella que jamas habia visto. Era grande, roja color pasion,tenia grandes petalos, era para decirlo en pocas palabras hermosa. Me llamo mucho la atencion que la sostuve entre mis manos, no me di cuenta que a lado habia un pequeño papel alacanse a leer un poco " Tu pesadilla terminara cuando empieces a amar" no pude leer lo demas ya que alguien grito desde la puerta.  
-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI!? - grito el, me horrorise rapidamente deje la rosa en su lugar. Que haria ahora. Por dios que hago, estaba paralizada, me voltie lentamente, no queria ver su rostro me imagino de a de estar muerto del enojo.  
-Yo...perdon no quise...es solo que..yo -no sabia que hacer, se enojaria con cualquier cosa y lo menos que queria era empeorar las cosas  
-Tu que! Nadie te dio permiso de entrar - dijo hacercandose a mi - POR QUE ENTRASTE EHH!? - grito mientras me tomaba de las muñecas fuertemente,no podia safarme, el era muy fuerte para ser exactos.  
-Nose, yo solo...me gano...la curiosidad me mata -exclame mirando al suela para ocultar mi gesto de dolor, su agarre era muy fuerte, levante la mirada pesadamente, triturando los dientes, lo odiaba mirarlo a los ojos era veneno puro,lo mire con un odio que apuesto que lo noto.  
-Ahhh...haci que no sabes ehh!? Ahora veras!-exclamo, derepente me jalo de las muñecas tuera de la habitacion me llevo a rastas a mi habitacion, que era lo que iba a suceder!? No lo queria saber ni ahora ni nunca. Me avento con toda su fuerza notable contra la cama,el dolor rapidamente llego, tuve un dolor gigante en la espalda, era horrible. Se subio emcima de mi, me sujeto de las muñecas muy fuertemente juraria que despues de esto tendria moretones en todas mis muñecas. Me jaloneo por varios minutos, me sacudio como muñeca de trapo, WoW!que facil.  
-Haci que eres una maldita chismosa de quinta! - grito en mi cara, yo no era ninguna chismosa, queria levantarme y gritarle, pegarle eso era lo que queria pero el era muy fuerte y aparte no podia abrir mi boca, nada respondia ante mi, las palabras no salian de mi que se supone que haria!? - Chismosa de quinta, entonces haci es como quieres que te trate!? Entonces haci te tratare - grito y antes que pudiera siquiera reacionar me habia dado una gran cachetada, una chachetada que me dejaria la mejilla roja del dolor, por que me hacia esto, yo no era la culpable de sus desgracias, me lleno de cachetadas pesadas, pesadas por la culpa,no me di cuenta cuando fue pero derepnte cambio las cachetas por puños, puño tras puño, cachetada tras cachetada, patada tras patada. El dolor era insorpotable no resistiria mucho tiempo pronto caeria.  
-Espero y esto te haiga servido como leccion,para la otra no tendre piedad -dijo con voz acelerada, y para acabar su ipocrecia me dio un beso en la frente. Que imbecil hacia eso, queria gritarle y decirle todo lo que era, un verdadero imbecil, machista,ipocrita, pero mi energia se habia esfumado como el quede hay recostada en la cama sin mover un musculo, el se fue, me cobije entre las sabanas, me queria morir, y ahora, tome la poca fuerza que me quedaba y me apresure al baño, mire mi rostro,estaba horrible moretones por todos mis ojos,tenia un ojo morado y el labio partido. Mi cuerpo estaba herido, cubierto por partes rojas que pronto se convertirian en grandes moretones, miles de raspadas para su grande fuerza. Lo odiaba, era una vil bestia, el peor ser humano de la vida, esto era una pesadilla, pero esto era solo el principio.


	6. Chapter 6

La Bella y la Bestia Cap.7( Heroe )  
Bella Pov.)Habia estado encerrada toda una semana, simplemente no tenia ganas de salir o de comer. Era como si me hubieran arrancado el alma. Pero hoy queria salir de mi depresion, queria salir ya estaba arta de estas 4 paredes, perk algo dentrk de mi tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Temia que si salia me encontrara con el, y que me volviera a tomar por la fuerza y esono podia ser, me moriria en ese caso, pero estaba arta no soportaba mas. Me arme de todo el valor que pude tener,lentamente abri el perillo de la puerta,temblaba, tenia miedo pero finalmemte la abri. Me asone por suerte de los dioses no habia nadie por los corredores, sali lentamente, mi corazon palpitaba, me estomago gruñia, ahora no era un buen momento. Sali con la punta de mis pies para evitar hacer algun sonido si era que habia alguien en la casa. Camine hasta el gran salon, el lugar estaba vacio, como si la casa fuera abandonada. Que dia era hoy? Por dios era Domingo obiamente era dia de descanso, el lugar estaba limpio, me aproxime a la cocina, realmente tenia hambre. No habia nadie en la cocina, decidi prepararme un refrigerio, me lo comi lentamente saboreando cada bocado, en menos de lo pensado me lo habia terminado. Me levante con el plato sucio, lo introduje al lavavo, habian algunos platos sucios jaci que me ofreci a lavarlos. Tome con delicadexa el jabon y empece a tallarlo en uno de los platos sucios, el desperdicio se desprendia de el plato, le limpie el jabon con el agua tibia de la llave. Lo coloque en su lugar y empece con uno nuevo, pero derepente unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por detras, sus manos iban por las mias sumergidas en el jabon, cuendo estas manos tomaron las mias enredo las de el conmigo, sus brazos eran firmes alrededor de mi cuerpo. Su rostro se hundio en mi cuello, respiraba mi perfume. Estaba estatica, que podria hacer, no , no lo soportaria de nuevo.  
-Por favor! No me hagas daño! - susure, no seria capaz de soportarlo de nuevo, el en respuesta solo beso mi cuello, sabiendo lo que el queria lo empuje lejos de mi, creo que eso lo habia moleatado ya que su mirada era oscura.  
Estaba molesto ya que me beso, me beso con tanta furia,tan fuerza. El beso era rudo, tan rudo que mordio mi labio inferiro, a tal punto que llego a sangrar. Su agarre en mi cintura era fuerte, como hierro, me dolia su agarre me separe de el a movimientos bruscos, logre separarlo apanes centimetros, este ante el acto rompio la manga de mi vestido.  
-No, No,No,ya no- grite y me separe de el de a golpe, cubri mi rostro con mis manos, no queria estar aqui, olvidar el momento.  
-ISABELLA! vuelve aqui! - grito de lejos, no me detuve, mi rostro estaban empapado de lagrimas. No se a donde me dirigia pero queria salir, salir de este drama.  
Corri y corri, escapando de todos mis miedos, no se como paso pero me encontraba en medio del oscuro bosqe, cuando y como habia abierto esas puertas!?. Estaba solo en medio del bosqur, no se escuchaba nada mas que el sonido de lo buhos y aullido de los lobos. Era de noche, la luz de la luna brillaba entre las ramas secas de los arboles, hay estaba yo aun con las manos en mi cara, las baje y todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, en un momentp en miedo aparecio en mi. A lo lejos podia escuchar como las hojas secas se partian en dos.  
- Valla, valla, mura que tenemos aqui, una ovejita rodeada de lobos - ablo alguien detras de mi, esto simplemente no era bueno  
-Ooooo...valla que voya disfrutar esta cena- dijo otra voz al fondo, seguida por una risa burlona, yo camine hacia atras hasta chocar con el tronco de un arbol en mi espalda. Por dios eb qye me habia metido, con unos bandidos del bosque!? Acaso Robbin Hood!?  
Senti como alguien o algo me jaloneaba, de un lado a otro, alguien me acababa de romper todo el vestido, otro me jalaba del cabello mientras otro me besaba el cuello. Habia salido de una para entrar a otra. Yo estaba estatica, por fortuna no me violaban..aun. Estaba estatica, necesitaba defenderme pero no encontraba mis brazos. Derepente senti como si los 2 hubieran sido arrebatados de mi cuerpo, y haci fue, Edward estaba conmigo golpeando a los dos bandidos, todo era tan rapido que en menos de lo esperado los bandidos escaparon.  
-QUE LES QUEDE CLARO QUE ELLA ES SOLO MIA!- grito Edward antes de caerse al suelo inconciente. Lo lleve a la supuesta casa y lo recoste en un sillon, estaba dispuesta a atenderlo cuando vi su rostro rojo por herridas y debajo en su vientre vi que su camisa estaba algo mojada, acerque mi mano y esta acabo roja, era sangre, estaba apuñalado. Lo habian herido, algo dentro de mi se preocupaba por el,por el hecho que este dañado por mi culpa, se que lo deberia odiar, pero...no podia.


End file.
